Hopeless
by Timmesque
Summary: [Rekka no Ken] When Legault takes something from Heath, Heath is willing to do ANYTHING to get it back. But Legault isn't going to make it easy for him.


**Hopeless**

**By Timberwolf220**

**A/N: For Amethyst Bubble. Apparently, this little fic made her day. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own the game. Yeah, right….**

**-**

"This isn't going to work," He muttered, placing his face into his arms.

Legault gave him a derisive look, "Now what kind of attitude is that? You sound like a whiny child. What kind of thief are you?"

"The one that is going to seriously screwed if this goes wrong," Matthew said, glaring at Legault, "First of all, do you know how paranoid that guy gets? _Karel _of all people, nearly got spear-headed when he entered his tent late!"

Legault ran a hand through his straight violet hair, "I know he's the paranoid kind, but that shouldn't deter you at all. Besides," He added with an evil smirk, "You owe me."

"Which I assure you," Matthew said firmly, "is never going to happen again."

"Sure," Legault snickered, "Look you just take it. This will convince him to show up here. Simple enough?" His tone showed as if he was talking to an inferior.

Matthew scowled at him, "And here I thought I was the perverted one."

"You thought wrong," Legault said, glancing around, "How are things with Guy?"

"Peachy keen," Matthew said, getting up. His maroon cloak brushed the heels of his feet, "I better get going."

"Make sure he doesn't kill you," Legault said, graciously pulling the tent curtain back for Matthew.

"Please," Matthew's grin was sultry, "It's going to take a lot more than a wyvern rider to take me down."

(O)

Heath looked at his belongings carefully. And looked again. And then glared at them.

He was sure the White Gem Merlinus gave him to safeguard was here, but now….

Everything seemed in place, almost as if they had never been touched.

"LEGAULT!"

The camp grounds trembled.

(O)

"You bellowed?" Legault said calmly, watching Heath try to burn holes into him. He chuckled, "Temper won't get you anywhere."

They were in Legault's tent. Heath had already scanned the surroundings, but there was no sign of the pearl-white stone. Legault was sitting on his bed, looking eerily clam about the whole thing. Of course, Heath knew Legault better than that.

"I know," Heath hated the way Legault talked to him (of course, Legault treated everyone like a child, except for the Lords. There, at least he showed some respect), "Where is it!" He nearly yelled. So much for being in control.

Legault didn't look the least rattled, "Where is what?"

"The White Gem!"

"The White what?"

If Heath didn't like his bi-coloured hair, he would have pulled them out of frustration right about now.

"Legault," Heath's voice sounded almost dangerous, "Where is it?"

Legault sighed melodramatically, "Heath, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Heath almost _believed _Legault if he didn't know better. And he did.

"Fine!" Heath huffed, looking sulky, "I'll look for it myself!"

Legault gave him a smile that could send shivers down Hector's body, "But Heath dearest, what if the Gem is on _me_?"

Silence. The long hazardous ones.

Heath was quite sure he stopped breathing and his body was suffering from lack of oxygen.

Legault just looked smug. So smug that Heath resisted the urge to bask his head in with his killer lance. At least it would make him feel better.

"Well Heath?" Legault looked like a cat who has just received the cream of the crop.

Heath's pride was depending on this. If he got it back, he can give it back to Merlinus safely. However, if he didn't, Merlinus will be crushed (that Gem was a big asset) and Heath doubted he could survive the guilt trip.

So Heath swallowed his pride and looked at Legault clearly. Legault was dressed in his Black Fang robes, making it impossible to make out whether there was anything in his pockets at all. Heath felt himself blushing. Legault said nothing, only those hazed grey eyes surveying him.

Heath sat on the bed and began to slip his hands around Legault's waist.

"Why Heath," Legault purred, his eyes know glinting mischievously, "I had no idea you felt this way."

It was biogically impossible for Heath to get any hotter than he already was.

Heath shuddered as he felt Legault's breath on his ear, "I would even say you were _enjoying _this," Legault's eyes were alluring now.

Heath felt as if Legault was trying to swallow him up. Shaking his breath (and trying to keep his hormones under control) his hands traveled lower. Until he brushed against some sort of bulge.

Heath had one assumption at the time. And we know what it is, due to the red nosebleed that was starting.

Legault suddenly pulled Heath up and Heath's soft embittered brown met cloudy grey. Heath blushed and looked away, his hands at his lap.

Legault began to laugh softly, and as Heath looked up, he saw no mischief lingering there anymore.

"Heath, dearest Heath. You certainly are a jewel among stones," Legault said, chuckling, "No need to worry. I'll give back your White Gem."

The light sprang back into Heath's eyes, "Really?"

"Uh-huh," But the gleam had not quite left and Heath gulped, "After this."

Legault pulled Heath's lips to meet his own. There was nothing but the swirl of emotions surging between them. They broke apart, Legault looking for the confirmation he needed so desperately. Even though he wouldn't admit it.

Heath took in a shuddering breath.

"That wasn't so bad," He muttered, half to himself, touching his lips gently.

Legault smirked, "We can practice that later on…with other things," Legault watched Heath's apparent blush at 'other things' and smiled.

Heath nodded, a smile of his own growing. Before he left the tent, he looked back remembering something quite forgotten.

"Ummm…Legault?" Heath asked, "Where is the Gem?"

Legault waved his hand, "OH that! Matthew has it," He said as if it was the most obviously thing in the world.

Silence. The ones that guarantee pain for said person.

"MATTHEW!"

Legault smirked. Seriously, sometimes Heath was just plain hopeless. Of course, when it came to Heath, so was he.

-

**Reviews help the world go round folks...**


End file.
